ISOM Operation: Hogwarts
by black.guitaress
Summary: What happens when an operative agent goes undercover in Hogwarts? CHAOS! Especially when she's grown up with some of the people there... first ever story! Please just enjoy!


This is my first time… so everyone… ENJOY!!!

* * *

Cecilia Zetsumei. That's my name.

Cecilia is the saint of music. She murdered her husband.

Zetsumei means death.

I'm 16. A 6th year apparently.

I'm standing here, here at platform 9 ¾.

Do you know where I'm going?

I believe you do.

----------------------------------------

Computer programmed

…

Loading info

…

Cecilia Zetsumei. Aged 16. Lives in Los Angeles, USA.

…

No other data found.

Automatic system shut down.

----------------------------------------

Cecilia sat on the train of platform 9 ¾. Her short black hair laid flat on her head while her blue eyes faced her laptop.

"Your job is to protect all known civilians in the area. You will be given the whole school year. Failure is not an acceptance to this mission. The ministry of magic has not alerted any staff or student of your presence. Remember: You fail, we all fail agent." Spoke a male voice. Cecilia switched off the program and turned off the power to her laptop.

Cecilia was an agent for ISOM. Many though it meant International Student of Music. It actually meant International Secrecy of Magic. There job was to clean up any mess the magic world left behind. Sometimes it meant helping.

Cecilia was the youngest of the ISOM Special operatives Senior squad. The senior squad were expertises in both magical and non-magical worlds. Of course, to be in ISOM you had to also play a musical instrument. But of course if your didn't you had to learn one.

Cecilia had been sitting on the train for almost an hour now. For some strange reason her scar that ran sown her neck began to throb. She was reading a novel her friend Michael had bought for her before she left. It was a nice going away present from him.

"Um sorry for the intrusion but is it ok with you if I sit here?" asked a voice. Cecilia turned to see a boy with black hair and green eyes behind glasses. His scar was familiar to Cecilia… But somehow those eyes. They were familiar to her. But how? He stared at Cecilia.

"Erm…" He muttered as he looked at her. Cecilia felt a heated tension between her and the boy. Something screaming at her to fling her arms around him and cry into his shoulder.

_Hormones_

"Cecilia?" he asked. He knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Cecilia was astonished.

"Excuse me but I think I'll just leave right now." Cecilia spoke.

She walked past the boy, giving him one last look. His eyes. She knew them so much… those green eyes.

Those emerald green eyes.

**16 years ago.**

"She's gorgeous… but why must she leave?" spoke Cecilia's mother Chery, looking down at her new born baby daughter. Cecilia lay sleeping, her face fell into a deep slumber.

"You know why Chery. As long as one of them are gone there will be only 2 people who might be the truest destined to defeat You-know-who." Spoke McGonagall. Sadness was in her eyes to know that this young infant would never now her true mother or father, only to know two totally different parents.

"I am sorry Chery but it is time for her to leave." McGonagall spoke again breaking the long silence between them. A tear streamed down Chery's face falling onto Cecilia's face, waking her.

"Will I ever be allowed to see her again?" Lily asked. McGonagall's heart felt heavy as she looked at the sadness and fear Chery had in her eyes.

"Maybe…" McGonagall replied in great sadness.

"She will be safe." McGonagall spoke again to catch onto her reply. She tried to smile but she could tell with the look on Chery's face that she wasn't doing so well.

"I agree, it is much safer if she never knew her parents. Goodbye my baby daughter, I will love you forever and ever…" Spoke Chery before kissing her baby daughter to sleep.

**12 years on.**

Cecilia wore a black hugging body suit that covered her whole body only revealing her eyes that she stole from her dead parents. She wanted revenge. Cecilia lightly ran across the roof top of the 20 storey building holding a Katana. She crept slowly to a crystal glassed window were her victim would be.

Anthony Punli Sony. He was the head of foreign security and also one of the lead commanders of ISOM who rejected her as a recruit. She was to young anyway but she was better. Smarter, stronger and faster. Cecilia was only 12 and she was thirsty. For blood.

Her parents were apart of ISOM's protection agency and they were killed while she was in bed sleeping off her 2 hour long drive from the regional fencing championships. Why were they killed was what she wanted to know.

Cecilia crept over the side of the building. She could see the heat proof laser censors within the glass. Anything more then 25 degrees go near it the alarms would be set off. Cecilia had disabled one censor in the security room.

She posed as a young girl wanting a school report on high tech security systems and actually got in to the security sector.

Some guards had left her in there for a few minutes to check on a certain area and she disabled 1 laser. It was enough room for her to slip past it without making a noticeable change.

Cecilia quietly used the pin from her hair to unlock the window and slipped through the lasers as quickly as she had unlocked the window. The room was dark and nothing but the moon flooded the area with light.

Cecilia walked towards the door to her left. It was a simple door. She had checked it on her tour around the building but it had nothing. Nothing completely.

Cecilia knew that Anthony Sony's apartment would be on the next floor meaning she would have to slip behind the guards. She had pick pocketed what they called the janitors keys. It unlocked the keys to a secret a secret elevator only used by the janitor.

Guards never used it.

Cecilia pushed the key into a normal looking white wooden door and walked into the dimly lit elevator. She pressed number 49. She couldn't risk going down the stairs. Guards patrolled every level there.

The public elevator was constantly going up and down being checked every 10 minutes. The janitors elevator was the only choice she had that wasn't patrolled or secured by the guards.

Cecilia waited patiently as she arrived at the right floor. She twisted to knob be found in an even darker room. She was in the Janitors closet. She crept out and surveyed the area.

All clear.

She crept along the shadows, slowing creeping towards door number 40. There would be her victim. I hope he'll suffer just as much as I did whispered Cecilia to herself as she straightened her katana out.

She reached for the knob and felt it open. Without a noise she crept in. She slipped out a silencer from the back of her suit and aimed at a red light. The light blacked out with a small crack.

Cecilia hid behind the red sofa and saw Anthony come out in dressing robe with two glasses of milk. Odd. His brown hair was thick and his eyes were blue. They were always lifeless and unemotional.

This one counted.

Cecilia sprang out and Anthony looked at her. He wasn't surprised at her ambush at all but only looked at her with those stale blue eyes.

"I expected you." He said braking the silence. The cold silence that Cecilia knew well.

"Why?" she replied, glaring.

"I've been watching for a while… testing you." He said.

"Care for some milk?" he asked.

"I bought this one out for you." He placed it on the coffee table and sat down on the red sofa.

_I'm about to kill him! Why isn't he afraid?_

"I know you want to kill me Cecilia, but if you do you fail my test for you." He said taking a sip from his glass.

"What test?" Cecilia hissed.

"Sit down first and put that down, no one is going to hurt you." He said.

"Fine. Now explain." Cecilia said sitting down.

**A Few Months Later.**

"Now all you'll feel is a soft pinch and then from there you'll feel dizziness and probably black out. You'll be ok." Said the woman in the white lab coat. She held a needle in her hand and Cecilia just lied on her back, staring at the white light above her.

"The reason you are tied up is because when you black out your inner mind will take control of you. It will go through a wild state but you will be fine. We have a wizard medic because your wrists may bleed from... Well you know. Now lay back and I'll put this in." Cecilia took in a breath and looked up.

Just a few weeks ago, Cecilia had been accepted in. Anthony Sony had been testing her. He was only interested in talent and she was talented. She turned her head to the left, not looking at the needle being inserted in her left shoulder but at Anthony, staring at her through the window.

He stared at her with those eyes again. She wandered what hid behind them. A past unwanted?

Cecilia was a non-magical being. ISOM wanted human and magic blooded humans. She was human and they needed magic blooded humans right now.

The experiment she was undergoing was the first attempt in the non-magic and magical world. She held her breath and felt herself black out.

**The next day.**

Cecilia woke up, her arm bandaged from the tattoo she was given. She was in the bed she was before.

"Feeling better?" the lady in the white lab coat returned. She was followed by Anthony Sony. Cecilia sat up and nodded her head.

"Perfect. Your clothes are in that wardrobe. Get dressed, your lessons are being prepared." Said Anthony.

"But…" the lady in the lab coat said.

"She doesn't need rest, she's young." He said. Cecilia nodded. He was her superior now. The lady seemed to have gone through the same procedure as she surrendered, without a fight to Anthony's commands.

"I'll leave you to it then." The lady said. Both visitors walked out of the room. Cecilia walked out of the room, dressed in a white shirt, khaki's and combat boots.

"Follow me." Anthony said. Cecilia followed, twitching at the pain from her new tattoo. She was too young to have one and her body was to.

"You'll be in a two month course studying magical theory and history. Lessons will go for 10 hours a day. Homework will be given." He said.

Cecilia slightly groaned in her head but she kept a straight face.

"Your tutor is professor Sparde. He will be teaching you in herbology, defence against the dark arts, potions, history of magic, transfiguration and charms." He said.

"Interesting." Cecilia replied.

* * *

Well i hope you think this is... alright :

Enjoy!


End file.
